Sports related injuries affect millions of people every year. At many athletic facilities and sporting events, trainers and medical personnel are waiting on the sidelines to aid an injured player. When injured, the athlete is taken off the field and is often placed on a table for examination and treatment. The tables used by trainers and medical personnel need to be easy to assemble and transport, as well as withstand outdoor weather conditions.
Portable tables designed for patient examination are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,998 to James Everett discloses a collapsible, padded massage table that can fold in half for storage. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,919 to Fred Grant discloses a trauma stretcher that is both foldable and maneuvers using wheels. However, these portable tables are not able to withstand outdoor weather conditions or travel over uneven ground.
There is a continuing need for a rugged athletic training table that is easily transportable. Desirably, the training table permits athlete examinations and treatments near the field of play.